percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Meet My Twin
Chapter 3 I Meet My Twin I blinked open my eyes.Everything was fuzzy and all I could feel was the pain.I couldn't see anything clearly.Narrowing my eyes,I gasped;as everything came into focus I could see burning flames.But I couldn't feel any heat. I could feel my sword in my hands,but when I looked down it wasn't my sword.It was...different. The sword had a thinner blade,the grip made with stronger leather.The leather had something inscribed on it,but I couldn't read it with all the flames around.There was so much blinding light,and I still felt dizzy. I took a breath.I had been at the school with Jonas and the girl.How did I get here? I felt the sword...change.It was covered in flames but I didn't feel a thing.The words on the grip turned bright gold.Now I could read them: Lepída tis Fortiás; Blade of Fire. I blinked.Everything was getting blurry again.I opened my eyes to see Jonas and the girl standing there. I wasn't totally sure where I was,but the image of the sword was clear in my mind.I could make out the lake through a window,so I knew I was back at camp.My leg was throbbing and wrapped in a thick bandage.I was on a bed somewhere,maybe my cabin,maybe the Big House. “Are you okay?"I turned to see Rachel. Rachel has been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember.She is a year older than me and the daughter of Apollo.Her hair is a golden blond and her eyes sparkle blue.Usually Rachel is calm.A lot of times she will just sing,even when everyone else is quiet.But she looked worried.Instead of her hair being perfectly out of her face,a few strands hung in front of her eyes.She didn't bother brushing it away. In response to her question I said,“Well,I've been better.Depends on your definition of `okay´." “I'm Paisley."a voice said.I realized I hadn't introduced myself to the girl yet.I turned to face her. “I'm Melissa."She nodded and looked at the ground. “Sorry." I just stared for a few seconds.“Sorry?"I asked her,disbelief in my voice.“Sorry for what?" “I didn't know that Zack was..."Paisley trailed off and I assumed Zack was the dragon.“If I had known..." I shook my head.“You don't need to be sorry." “Yes,I do." “No,you don't!"I gaped.“You couldn't have known and I don't blame you." Rachel seemed to be staring at Paisley.Then she looked at me.“Rachel,what is it?"Jonas asked. “They look just like each other." Paisley looked at me.Digging around in her bag,she pulled out a mirror.She looked at Me again,then at the mirror,and her jaw dropped.“Woah,"she murmured. “Like you could be twins,"Rachel said slowly,watching me.Paisley held up the mirror. “No way,"I gasped,“I don't even know you."I looked at her,and she shrugged. Paisley took a deep breath.“Someone told me I had a sister,but I never met her." I got a closer look at her.I could tell,just by looking,she would be slightly shorter if I stood up.Her hair was long while mine hung around my shoulders,but Rachel was right.We looked identical. Jonas wasn't saying anything this whole time.Just looking at Paisley,then me,then Paisley again. Finally I broke the silence.“What's your birthday?" Paisley looked up.“February 10th." I looked at Jonas.I didn't have to say anything,because he remembered. February tenth was the day I was left on Half-Blood Hill. Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:The Sword Chapters